


A cup and a key English version

by Icedvalkyria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Afterlife, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Romance, Top Eren Yeager, canonverse, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: A love so strong that it surpasses the barriers of space and time.In every rebirth, we will be together.-Eren x Levi.-Collection of drabbles and oneshot for Ererictober
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Levi, Eren Yeager/Levi, Eren Yeager/Levi Ackerman, Eren jaeger/levi ackerman, Ereri - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	A cup and a key English version

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A cup and a key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751649) by [Icedvalkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria). 



> Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to HajimeIsayama. Believe me, if I Eren and Levi were mine, they would have an army of babies. This fanfiction is participating in the #Ererictober.  
> Couple:Eren x Levi   
> Prompt: Kiss  
> Warnings: Boys love story, spoiler alert if you don’t read the manga. Afterlife.

**_A good night kiss_ **

_“Captain, hey, Captain!”_

He was so far, he wanted to follow him, reach him.

_“I dreamed that I was free”_

Destruction and heart-rending cries which are staining the ground and water with crimson tone. Himself as the main cause of that catastrophe. After bloody storm the calm it came, there will be a new start. This is the only way to be free.

Purge the world that is what he does.

Not just for him, but for his most important people, whom he loves above all others.

At the moment the screams were extinguished in a deathly silence, the clouds cleared the sky; the Earth’s Rumble shad ended, leaving an empty world.

There would be no more cruelty, no more pain for those close to him.

“Eren” The voice that most desired to hear, those eyes that now looked at him in pain.

“Captain” He felt himself like a strange at the sound of his voice it was difficult for him to recognize it; it was broken and very hoarse, with weakness.

Had he run out of strength?

Leaning, he could gaze at Levi, he missed looking at him, and he was so beautiful illuminated by that scarlet sun that announces the sunset.

“It’s all over now, Captain. We’re free now” Levi didn’t reply, he already knew the reason, the price of duty must have crushed Levi now knowing that he couldn’t stop all before, a break of oath.

There were two things that Eren was sure of; the first is that he was losing his life in those minutes by contemplating the man he loved, and the second that the same man was relishing repentance.

“This is what I always dreamed of: breaking the cage that had us oppressed. Isn’t it beautiful?” Eren asked “I know what you are thinking” anyway he was already dying “I am tired and you took an oath that you will have to fulfill...”

Sitting there in the middle of nowhere, the orange rays hitting the skin before disappearing. Levi sat next to him. He did not move a moment on his side, and both now observed the moon shining in the sky.

Eren felt Levi so close. He whispered to him an “I love you” who is not sure if the captain could hear.

However he was happy for the words that came after a kiss and before plunging into darkness.

“Good night, Eren, good night”

.

It was 3 o’clock; he didn’t know how to catalogue what made him wake up. His husband seemed to notice, as he moved beside him as well.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

“I don’t know, it was a pretty long dream...” He had a kind of a _déjà vu_ when he said such words “I dreamed that we couldn’t be together, for some reason”

“Well, you know it’s not like that. Of course there are some fuckers who protest against gays and bullshit, but every day they are less. Don’t worry”

Eren laughed after hearing him.

“You’re right; let’s go back to sleep. Good night, Levi”

“Good night, Eren, good night”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading uwu


End file.
